1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a medical imaging apparatus and a method of providing medical images, and more particularly, to a medical imaging apparatus capable of easily detecting the location of specific tissue, for example, a lymph node, and a method of providing medical images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses irradiate ultrasonic waves, laser, X-rays, or the like to a target, acquire an image of the target according to transmission, absorption, and reflection properties of the target, and use the acquired image of the target for diagnosis. The medical imaging apparatuses include an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, a photoacoustic imaging apparatus, an X-ray imaging apparatus, etc.
The photoacoustic imaging apparatus is an apparatus using a photoacoustic imaging technique. The photoacoustic imaging technique noninvasively images the inside of an object using a photoacoustic effect, wherein the photoacoustic effect is an effect in which a certain material generates acoustic waves due to momentary expansion and contraction when absorbing light or electromagnetic waves.
The photoacoustic imaging apparatus includes a light source to irradiate light to the inside of an object, and a probe to receive acoustic waves generated from the object that has absorbed the light. When a biopsy is taken using the photoacoustic imaging apparatus, first, a dye is injected to the inside of an object such that the dye is absorbed onto specific tissue, for example, a lymph node. Then, a probe is used to scan the object to acquire an image, and the acquired image is analyzed, thereby detecting the specific tissue.